The Date
by Nemui Neko-chan
Summary: Hanya suatu kencan biasa. Satu bulan. Satu kali seminggu. Satu orang gadis. Gadis yang berbeda setiap minggunya. Dan yang terpenting … Cagallilah, Sang Ratu Orb, yang mengatur semuanya. Wanita yang paling ingin dikencaninya malah mengatur kencannya dengan gadis lain. SemiAU. AC. For Athrun Zala's b'day. OneShot.


**Disclaimer:** Gundam Seed/Destiny (c) Sunrise.

**A/N:** Hepi b'day Athrunkuh *digerebekmassal* One-shot Indo pertama sy spesial 4 celebrate Athrun Zala's b'day. Hepi hallowin minna~ met UTS (yang UTS) TT_TT dan Semangat pemuda Indonesia! (met hari Sumpah Pemuda 28Oktober)

**Warning:** SemiAU. Post GSD (maybe). OOCness. Un-Beta-ed. Typo(s). Spoiler. This fic is mere fiction. If there's a similarity or resemblance of the situation and the story with another or other story fic form it is not intentional.

**Rate:** T+

**Cast:** Athrun Zala, Cagalli Yula Athha and d'genkz!

**Genre:** Humor, Romance, Family, Friendship, Humor/Comfort, etc.

* * *

**.**

**The Date**

**.**

**One-Shot**

**.**

* * *

Tanpa bersuara, tanpa meminta ijin, wanita bersurai pirang itu sudah mengetahui siapa sosok yang membuka pintu ruangannya dengan paksa dan kasar. Tanpa mengangkat matanya dari layar komputer dihadapannya, hanya dengan mencium bau parfum aramis-nya saja, ia sudah mengenal sosok baru tapi familiar di kantornya. Sosok yang sangat ia kenal. 'Partner' kerja yang telah ia kenal sejak lama.

"_Admiral_, selamat pagi. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Sapanya ceria. Sedikit terkesan tak sungguh-sungguh.

"Tentu saja, Representatif Athha." Dari suara paraunya, Cagalli sadar, Admiralnya ini mengalami suatu hari yang buruk.

Cagalli meletakkan kacamata baca dan menatap ramah _second-in-command_-nya itu, dengan senyum paling manis miliknya. "Kalau boleh aku tahu, apa itu?"

Sang Admiral sendiri, malah menunjukkan muka masam dan tak bersahabat, ia menyipitkan mata _emerald-_nya. "**K-Kau **... ehem ..." Ia melirik ke belakang singkat berharap tak mengejutkan sekretaris _President of Orb_ karena teriakkannya. Syukurlah, wanita itu masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. "Kau tahu apa yang kumaksudkan _Cagalli-sama_." Ia sedikit berdesis seraya memberikan Cagalli senyum penuh keterpaksakan.

"Kau sendiri yang setuju dengan hal ini Admiral Zala." Balas Cagalli datar, mengerti maksud kedatangan Athrun.

"Aku memang setuju tapi tak seperti ini -ini -" ia menyapu rambut _navy blue_-nya. "Ini gila! S-seharusnya aku tak menyetujui hal ini!"

Cagalli menghela nafas ringan. Sejenak, Cagalli berpikir untuk lebih memilih berurusan dengan para politikus banyak bicara penuh dengan _plot kanan-kiri_ daripada dengan seorang pahlawan besar dunia dan pilot 'Justice' keras kepala dihadapannya.

"Kau sudah **berjanji** Admiral Zala." Ia mengingatkannya lagi.

"Kini aku meragukan janji itu." Gumamnya lirih menghindari kontak mata dengan Cagalli.

Senyum hangat Cagalli menghilang. Kini mata cokelat madunya menatap serius pada sosok dihadapannya. "Athrun," ia mengambil jeda, suaranya melembut. "Ikuti saranku ... gunakanlah kesempatan ini dengan baik. Sampai kapan ... sampai kapan kau akan menungguku?"

Athrun masih menolak untuk menatapnya.

"Kumohon ..." Suara Cagalli terdengar pasrah.

Tangan Athrun mengepal, rahangnya mengeras, matanya tertutup erat. Sejauh apapun ia ingin menolak keinginan 'The Lionness' tapi ia tak bisa. Dalam hitungan lima detik, ia menghembuskan nafas besar.

Akhirnya mata mereka bertemu, "Baiklah ..." Balas Athrun lirih. "Tapi hanya sekali -"

"Eh!? Tidak. Kurang tiga pertemuan lagi Athrun." Cagalli memotong cepat.

"Hhh ... baiklah ... kurang tiga." Athrun menyerah, nada suara terdengar sangat ... _desperate_ dan tak tulus. Layaknya ia orang paling menderita di bumi ini.

Sedangkan Cagalli bereaksi berbeda, ia menepuk tangannya sekali. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia di atas _penderitaan_ Athrun. "Bagus! Akan kuatur jadwal kencanmu untuk minggu depan. Oke?"

"Terserahlah ... apa bisa aku menolak perintah dari _Ratu_ Orb." Jawab Athrun tak antusias, terkesan malas, setengah mengejek.

"Oh ... ayolah Athrun, kau akan menyukainya, aku berjanji." Sahut Cagalli bersemangat tak menghiraukan tampang _melas_ pria berseragam putih biru itu.

Athrun kembali menghela nafas, _'Jalani saja, lalu kau bisa hidup damai kembali, Athrun Zala.'_

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

Seminggu kemudian, tepat di hari yang sama, jam yang sama, Athrun Zala, mantan prajurit Zaft kembali membuka kasar pintu kantor Cagalli.

"Biar aku tebak. Harimu menyenangkan?" Sela Cagalli sebelum Athrun berbicara tanpa melihat mimik murka sang Admiral.

"Angkat wajahmu dan lihat aku! Apakah aku kelihatan ... bahagia?"

"Admiral, dimana formalitas Anda?"

"Persetan dengan formalitas! Cagalli kali ini aku memohon padamu. Hentikan ini ..."

Cagalli mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap Athrun lembut. "Athrun ... bersabarlah ... kalau selama ini kau bisa bersabar menungguku, maka kali ini pun kau pasti bisa."

"Ta-tapi Caga -"

"Tinggal satu lagi Athrun. Teman kencanmu yang terakhir ini, aku janji, pasti menyenangkan! Oke? Nah sekarang pergilah kembali ke kantormu, aku sangat sibuk hari ini -"

"Tap-tapi ... Hhh ...," Athrun menyerah kembali. Ia meninggalkan kantor Cagalli dengan lunglai.

Cagalli sendiri malah mati-matian menahan tawa setelah Athrun pergi.

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

Seminggu setelahnya ...

Cagalli benar-benat sangat lelah, pekerjaan didepannya -walau sudah mati-matian ia kerjakan masih belum selesai juga. Tentu saja ia memegang sebuah negara!

Ia menghela nafas berat. Merenggangkan kedua tangannya. Ia melirik jam tangannya. Aneh, karena biasanya di saat seperti ini, biasanya ia menerima _tamu tetap_. Yang dimaksudkannya adalah Admiral kesayangannya. _'Aneh, atau mungkin ... kencannya berhasil dan dia tak mengeluh lagi?'_ Batin Cagalli.

Tapi ...

_Speak of the Devil!_

Pintu Cagalli hampir patah karena Athrun membukanya lebih kasar dari biasanya.

"Demi Haumea! Apa yang kau lakukan pada pintu tak berdosa itu?"

Athrun tak menjawab, ia hanya berdiri terdiam dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, tepat di tengah ruangannya.

Keheningan ini membunuh Cagalli. _'Apakah ia marah? Atau ... -mengapa ia tak bicara sedikitpun?'_ Pikir Cagalli. Apa boleh buat! Marah atau tidak Cagalli harus memecah keheningan ini.

Lebih baik memecah keheningan daripada memecah kepala orang 'kan? Lebih baik bicara daripada dipendam menjadi bisul dan jerawat bukan?

Cagalli berdehem, "Ehem ... Admiral Zala, bisakah Anda menjelaskan maksud kedatangan Anda kemari? Dan, tolong lepaskan topi Anda dalam ruangan ini!" Cagalli terpaksa menggunakan nada seorang atasan padanya. Sangat tidak biasa sekali ia tidak melepas topinya saat memasuki ruangan ini bukankah itu salah satu protokol kemiliteran. Seorang Athrun Zala tak mungkin melanggar peraturan semudah itu.

Athrun tak langsung mematuhi perintah sang penguasa Orb. Ia seperti berpikir sejenak. Lalu ... menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia pun melepas topinya dan ...

Manik cokelat madu Cagalli membesar, mulutnya terbuka sempurna. Seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi diurungkannya. Athrun sudah menebak pasti seperti ini reaksi Cagalli. "Jangan coba tertawa!" Admiralpun berani memberi perintah pada sang _Commander-in-Chief_. Rona merah muncul di wajah tampannya.

"_Hummph_ ... A-aku mencoba Athrun tapi kurasa akan susah ... A-apa yang terjadi pada rambutmu? Apa ... kau akan merayakan _Hallowen_ lebih cepat? Mo-model apa itu?" Cagalli -dengan wajah memerah, menahan tawa -tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Athrun Zala, seorang Admiral, pangeran Zaft, mantan anggota FAITH, seorang pahlawan besar seantero _Galaxy_ Bima Sakti ini mengubah model rambut lurusnya dengan keriting _ala_ bintang K-Pop? _Seriously_!? _Headline_ besar bisa dipastikan muncul di media manapun besok!

Beruntung ia tak merubah warna rambutnya menjadi hijau, Cagalli pasti mengira itu rumput laut.

"Mereka menamakannyaa ... _di-digital perming_!" Balas Athrun setengah malas. Wajahnya makin memanas.

"A-apa? _Digigit perm-permen_?" Disela keinginannya untuk tertawa lebar, ia berhasil bertanya.

"_Digital_ per -" Athrun mencoba mengoreksi tapi sontak ia tersadar untuk apa ia berbuat itu sungguh tak penting. Ia makin ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri. "T-terserahlah. Aku kemari coba memastikan bahwa kemarin adalah **kencan terakhir** yang kau siapkan untukku Cagalli! Karena aku sudah sangat ... bersabar!"

"Umm ... sebenarnya masih ada satu lagi Athrun -"

"**Apa**! Oh tidak! Tidak! Tidak akan! Sudah cukup!"

"Ayolah Athrun, kumohon tinggal sekali ini, aku berjanji~ _please_~"

"Tidak!"

"Ya!"

"Tidak!"

"Ya!"

"Aku bisa gila!" Athrun mengacak-acak rambut _navy blue_-nya.

"Bisa jadi." Cagalli menjawab dengan _oh-I'm-so-innocent_ khasnya. Kalau diteruskan, perdebatan mereka mulai makin mirip _scene_ salah satu acara kuis terkenal.

Harus segera diakhiri.

"A-apa ia ... tidak akan mengubah apapun dariku lagi?" Tanya Athrun hati-hati, matanya menyipit pada Cagalli.

Cagalli seperti berpikir, "Hmm ... bisa jadi, mungkin, entahlah."

Athrun menatap Cagalli serius, sedangkan yang di tatap malah memberikan pandangan "kumohon sekali ini saja" dengan ekspresi bagai makhluk paling 'teraniaya' di era kosmik. Andai Cagalli sadar, Athrun paling lemah dengan teknik ini.

"Aargghh ... baiklah!" Sang prajurit yang terlihat gagah saat mengendarai _mobile suit_ itupun dapat terlihat frustasi (hanya) karena masalah ... kencan?

"_Deal_!" Sang Goddess of Victory tertawa penuh kemenangan. Namanya saja mencerminkan kemenangan.

"**Terakhir**!" Athrun memperingatkannya serius.

Cagalli membalasnya dengan cengiran. "Bisa jadi ...," ucapnya lirih dan mendapatkan _death glare_ dari Athrun.

Saat sang Admiral meninggalkan ruangannya, Cagalli tertawa terbahak-bahak seakan tak ada hari esok. Athrun yang masih dapat mendengar tawa Cagalli dari jauh hanya bisa menggeram kesal.

**-oOoxnelxoOo-**

"Kelihatannya kencan terakhirmu sukses?" Tanya Cagalli (seraya mengerjakan sesuatu dengan laptopnya) seminggu setelah kejadian Athrun Zala's _curly hair_ yang sukses menjadi _trendsetter_ kalangan anak muda di Orb dan masih menjadi perbicangan hangat berbagai kalangan saat ini.

Rating di berbagai stasiun televisi melonjak tajam hanya dengan memperlihatkan (sebenarnya _candid_) _new hair style_ sang Admiral.

Athrun sendiri ingin memblokir pemberitaan mengenai dirinya, ia bahkan sudah merusak (lebih tepatnya membanting) satu komputer di ruang kendali -saat anak buahnya secara berjamaah, tanpa dosa, ber-_video_-_streaming_ berita _infotainment_, satu buah _flat_ TV di salah satu _mansion_-nya, satu buah layar tancap, dan hampir merusak _laptop_ milik Cagalli karena (sengaja) memasang _wallpaper_ wajahnya -dengan model rambut tren-nya, untung saja ada Ledonir Kisaka, Mwu La Flaga dan beberapa pihak dari Royal Security yang menghentikannya lebih dulu.

"Lebih tepatnya lebih damai dari sebelumnya." Akui Athrun datar, sembari duduk nyaman di sofa kantor Cagalli. "Apa pekerjaanmu masih banyak? lebih baik istirahatlah. Ini sudah ... jam tujuh malam." Athrun menghela nafas ringan, "Apa yang kau sendiri katakan tentang jangan bekerja berlebihan?"

"Ini ... dan ... itu ... berbeda Athrun. Aku mengetahui keadaan tubuhku sendiri. Bila aku lelah aku berhenti. Tapi, untuk ini ... aku punya ... alasan khusus. Hah~ _Yokatta _... akhirnya selesai ..." Penguasa Orb itu menutup _laptop_ dan merenggangkan kedua tangan di atas kepalanya. "Lalu kau sendiri? Mengapa kau belum beristirahat, _huh_?" Ia berdiri, mendekati pria yang lahir di bawah naungan zodiak Scorpio itu.

"Tidakkah sudah terlihat jelas?" Pria bermata _emerald_ menatap lembut Cagalli. "Aku ingin memastikan, pemimpin Orb tidak jatuh sakit karena kurang tidur."

Cagalli memutar matanya. "_Tsk_ ... aku tersentuh _Admiralku_." Wanita itu duduk disebelahnya. "Nah~ ceritakan tentang kencanmu?"

Giliran Athrun memutar matanya malas. "Kau yakin ingin mendengarnya?"

"Tentu!" Suara Cagalli terdengar antusias.

Makin membuat pria itu mengeram, "Argh ... lupakan _Yang Mulia_, kau harus beristirahat terlebih dahulu di kamar ... 'Dongeng'nya kapan-kapan saja! Oke -"

"Apa kau tak pernah dengar? Dongeng adalah pengantar tidur." Pintar bicara! Mungkin begitulah yang ada di pikiran Athrun. "Ayolah Athrun, lagipula besok libur nasional. Apa kau lupa? Ini rumahku! Aku bisa tidur kapanpun aku mau!" Cagalli merajuk. Membuat Athrun tak bisa menolak keinginannya.

"Baik, singkat saja." Ujar pria itu malas, tak bersemangat. "Kencan pertama ... baik. Ia, gadis pirang itu memilih taman hiburan sebagai tempat kencan kami."

"Lalu?"

"Apanya yang lalu!?" Athrun mulai risih, "Kau bayangkan _themepark_ sebagai tempat kencan Tentara Militer Orb berpangkat bintang dan seorang gadis berprofesi sebagai artis? Jawabannya ... Kehancuran!"

Cagalli menahan senyum, "Mengapa? Bukankah itu menyenangkan?"

"_No_! Pertama ... sepasang kekasih mengenali penyamaran kami, mendatangi kami lalu meminta tanda tangan, hanya dua orang bukan masalah dari kami lalu datang beberapa orang, lalu berpuluh orang, lalu -entahlah aku merasa seluruh pengunjung di sana mengerumuni kami!" Athrun mengambil nafas sejenak. "Setelah kami lolos dan memakai penyamaran baru, ia mengajakku ke rumah hantu. Katanya _boneka_ hantu di sana serasa ... nyata."

"Lalu, apa masalahnya -jangan bilang kau takut!?" Cagalli menggodanya. Ia menyeringai nakal pada pria disebelahnya.

"Apa kau bercanda!?" Athrun menatap horor Cagalli, ia memberikan tatapan tak percaya.

Cagalli hanya mengangkat bahunya seraya tersenyum simpul.

"Memang seperti nyata -mungkin, aku tak pernah melihat hantu yang sesungguhnya, tapi peperangan lebih menakutkan dari itu, percayalah! Tapi -gadis itu sangat ketakutan. Ia hampir membunuhku karena mengalungkan lehernya erat saat mendekapku, kedua kukunya tajam sekali, serasa menancap di punggungku! Aku harus ke rumah sakit, mengobati luka memar di leher dan luka gores di punggungku, ia lebih menakutkan dari Gundam atau Messiah! _End_!"

Presiden Orb itu tersenyum. Ternyata kencan sederhana pun bisa berakhir di rumah sakit. _'Benar-benar kehancuran.'_ Pikir Cagalli dalam hati. "Selanjutnya! Kencan kedua."

"Kau yakin mau mendengar semua?"

"Hmm-mmm ..." Ia mengangguk cepat.

Pria itu hanya mengatakan "oke" tanpa bersuara, Athrun mulai menerawang mencoba mengingat kencannya. "Kedua ... ah! Gadis jenius, penerima beasiswa di Academy Zaft itu. Luar biasa, masih muda tapi hampir lulus dari Universitas ternama di PLANTs. Kuakui seharusnya menyenangkan sampai aku merasa bosan seperti hampir semua buku di sana sudah kubaca ... dan tertidur sampai setengah hari pada kencan kami."

"Serius!?" Mata _amber_ Cagalli membesar. "Kau sampai merasa bosan? Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kau tertidur tapi gadis itu tak meninggalkanmu?"

"Ya. Tak ada. Dan ya, ia tak meninggalkanku." Jawab Athrun singkat, membuat Cagalli mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kami ... ke perpustakaan kota Cagalli ... seharian. Selama. Satu. Hari. Penuh."

Cagalli berkedip sekali sebelum menjawab dengan _big_ 'O'. '_Ya ... pasti membosankan!_'

Tiba-tiba tatapan Athrun melembut. Matanya sedikit terpancar keresahan. "Kau tahu, ia menanyakan hal yang tak kusangka sebelumnya. Hal yang hampir tak bisa kujawab. Mungkin ..."

"_Wow_ teman Coordinator-ku yang jenius ini tak dapat menjawabnya, apa itu?" Canda Cagalli.

"Pertanyaan yang suatu saat, siapapun bisa menanyakan kepadaku?" Ada makna tertentu di balik ucapan dan senyum keterpaksaannya itu. Ia menatap langit-langit.

Membuat senyum Cagalli menghilang. "Athrun ..."

"Ia bertanya, Mengapa aku di Orb, bila tempat kelahiranku di PLANTs? Mengapa aku ada di Orb padahal aku adalah anak Patrick Zala, mantan pemimpin PLANTs? Mengapa aku **kembali **ke Orb, jika sebelumnya aku pernah masuk kembali sebagai prajurit PLANTs?"

"Athrun ..."

Athrun mengerti jika Cagalli khawatir padanya, tapi ia tetap melanjutkan, "PLANTs memang tempat kelahiranku. Aku juga pernah menjadi seorang prajurit PLANTs. Ayah dan Ibuku juga seorang Coodinator. Aku juga ... Coordinator." Matanya terpejam sejenak hanya untuk terbuka kembali, "Hanya satu jawabanku, karena Orb ... adalah rumahku. Orb ... adalah sebagian dari diriku. Kemanapun aku pergi, aku akan selalu kembali. Ke Orb."

Sang Ratu tersenyum lembut, "Athrun ..." Diam-diam Cagalli mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. "Itu sangat berarti bagiku."

Athrun mengangguk kecil dan melanjutkan, "Ia bertanya lagi, mengapa Patrick Zala sangat membenci Natural? Gadis itu seorang Natural, aku anak Patrick Zala -seorang Coordinator, kemudian ... ia melanjutkan bertanya ... apakah aku membenci**nya**?"

Pertanyaan itu sempat membuat Cagalli menahan nafas. "Athrun ... sudahlah ... -" Ia merasa sudah cukup mendengar semua ini, ia tak ingin memaksa Athrun lebih dalam lagi. Bagi mereka berdua, itu hanya luka lama.

"Tak apa, aku menjawab ... aku memang anak seorang ... Patrick Zala ... seorang Coordinator, pembenci ... Natural. Ibuku juga terbunuh oleh ... Natural. tapi -" terlihat ia memaksakan diri untuk menjawabnya. Tapi ia tetap melanjutkannya, "- aku adalah aku. Aku adalah Athrun Zala. Perasaanku ini tak ada hubungannya dengan 'Coordinator' ataupun 'Natural'. Meskipun ibuku terbunuh oleh Natural tapi aku tahu ... beliau tidak menyukai peperangan. Lalu ... aku balik bertanya padanya. Kukatakan bagaimana pendapatnya, "Jika aku membunuh Natural, suatu saat akan datang Natural lain membunuhku lalu akan datang seorang Coordinator lain membalas dendam pada Natural atas kematianku lalu membalas kembali dan lagi dan lagi, menurutmu kapan siklus itu akan berakhir?" Haha ... maaf aku menggunakan kata-katamu ... aku merasa itulah yang kurasakan." Athrun tertawa pahit. Menutupi rasa tak nyamannya sendiri.

"Apa jawabannya?" Cagalli bertanya lembut, diraihnya satu tangan Athrun sebagai 'dukungan'. Bahwa apapun yang terjadi, Cagalli akan selalu dipihaknya. Tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, sekalipun ia seorang Ultimate Coordinator. Semua pernah merasakan jatuh tapi mereka selalu akan bangkit kembali, meskipun cara mereka untuk _bangun_ berbeda dan membutuhkan waktu berbeda pula. _Nobody perfect_, bukan?

Suasana di ruangan itu sempat hening beberapa saat. Athrun hanya memandang Cagalli dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca. Tak lama ia membalas dengan meremas lembut tangan Cagalli. "Tak ada. Ia hanya ... diam -sama sepertiku."

"Dan ... apa yang membuatmu kesal -ma-maaf tak usah kau jawab -" Cagalli takut ia akan menyakiti Athrun dengan pertanyaan.

"Oh itu!" Yang tak diduga adalah Athrun sedikit merona. "Ia bertanya lagi ... tentang ... bagaimana aku bisa ... _mengenalmu_? Aku menceritakan segalanya -kecuali bagian kita hampir saling membunuh."

Cagalli masih tak mengerti di mana letak -yang membuat ia marah, "Jadi ... apa yang membuatmu kesal?"

Athrun mendesah. "Ba-bagian kau hanya memakai ... paka-pakaian dal -ya ... begitulah, kau tahu maksudku 'kan?" Ia menjawab ragu.

"Oh Haumea, kau menceritakan sedetail itu -"

"Tak sengaja terselip, dan kau tahu ia terkejut dan tak sengaja berteriak "Mesum!", "Maniak!" dengan kencang tanpa ampun. Membuat seisi perpusatakaan menatapku aneh. Dan lebih menyakitkan ketika keluar dari perpusatakaan, ada segerombolan wanita mendekatiku dan memukulku dengan tas mereka bergantian, meneriakiku "mesum", "hidung belang", "pria maniak", membuat seisi kota berpaling padaku dengan muka aneh, kesal dan seakan ingin mengulitiku! Syukurlah kepalaku masih utuh -kau tahu isi tas mereka berat sekali -sebenarnya apa yang kalian ... para wanita bawa? Rasanya seperti tertimpa beton!" Melihat Athrun mengeluh dan merenggut seperti itu, membuat Cagalli tersenyum. "_End story of_ kencan kedua."

"Untunglah mereka tak sadar siapa dirimu." Cagalli mengangguk pelan, menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Lalu ... mengapa rambutmu seperti ... ehm ... _itu_ saat di kencan ketiga?"

Athrun melirik tajam Cagalli dari ujung matanya. Bibirnya berkedut. Rahangnya mengeras. Urat-urat halus di keningnya mulai muncul. Sedangkan yang dipandang, masih menunggunya dengan wajah sepolos bayi baru lahir. Athrun menghela nafas panjang. Entah sudah berapa kali, ia mengalah. "Seperti yang kau lihat dan _dunia_ ... saksikan sendiri ..."

"Kau beruntung ... kau sangat terkenal dan fenomenal selama sebulan ini!" Cagalli menggodanya. Ia senang melihat wajah kesal dan cemberut Athrun. Ekspresi itu sangat langka, jarang orang bisa melihatnya.

Athrun memutar mata hijaunya yang bagai hutan tropis itu. "Kau mau mendengar ceritanya atau tidak?"

"Boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu dulu?" Cagalli terus menggodanya.

"Ca ... ga ... lli!" Athrun memperingatkannya. Membuat Cagalli menutup mulutnya segera. "K-kami pergi ke _mall_. Ke-kencan berjalan normal. Kami nonton, makan dan berbelanja. Sampai akhirnya ia merasa ingin merubah model rambutnya, kami ke salon. Kami tiba di sana, ia menuju ke kursi _potong_ dan aku ke kursi _tunggu_. Tiba-tiba ia bangkit dan memaksaku ikut merubah model rambutku yang katanya 'old fashion' dan sangat ..." Pria itu berhenti.

Cagalli mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Sangat?"

"Sangat ... gay." Ia melanjutkan lirih. Ia tak percaya, ia mengatakannya.

Mata Cagalli melebar, "Apa!"

"Aku tetap menolak, tapi ia mengancam dan berteriak kalau aku adalah seorang penguntit dan pembunuh bayaran berdarah dingin! Bagaimana bisa ia tega mengancamku seperti itu?"

"Karena itu ... kau tak dapat menolak. _Humph_ -"

"Jangan berani untuk tertawa!" Athrun menatapnya tajam sedikit mengancam.

"M-maaf." Cagalli berusaha menahan tawanya. Tak terpengaruh oleh _ancaman_ mantan prajurit Zaft itu. "Lanjutkan."

"Yang terakhir ... Oh Tuhan, mereka hampir menghancurkan pangkalan militer Orb!"

"Mereka? Keduanya? Kencan dengan dua orang secara bersamaan? Dan ... kau mengajak mereka ke pangkalan militer!? Oh, Haumea!"

"Yup. Hei! Jangan memelototiku, mereka merengek, menangis sampai berguling-guling di tengah banyak orang, lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Tapi pangkalan militer?"

Athrun melihat Cagalli dengan gugup, "M-mereka b-bilang i-ingin melihatnya ... dan cita-cita mereka ingin menjadi pilot Mobile Suit -hei! Kenapa kau memukulku?" Athrun mengelus-elus lengannya.

"Kau mau aku pecat, hah!?" Sang 'singa' memamerkan kepalannya. "Kau membiarkan seorang _warga sipil tak berdosa_ memasuki pangkalan militer!"

"_Well _... Kisaka-_san_ dan Erika-_san_ juga membantuku. Dan seingatkua, mereka bukan ... warga sipil biasa."

Cagalli menipiskan matanya tajam. Ia berdesis, "Kalau aku tak melihat sendiri jasa-jasa kalian di masa lalu sudah ku pecat kalian semua!" Cagalli memejamkan mata, menarik nafas dan membuangnya, ia melakukan berulang-ulang sampai merasa tenang. "Baiklah ... lanjutkan."

_'Kemurkaan Cagalli lebih menakutkan daripada saat di tebas 'Destiny'!'_ Athrun menelan ludahnya, ia terlihat tegang, "Um ... mereka ... um ... ingin melihat salah satu MS yang bersejarah di Orb, A-Akatsuki." Cagalli mengangguk pelan mengisyaratkan Athrun melanjutkan, "E-entah bagaimana caranya mereka hampir menerbangkannya -te-tenang ... a-aku bersama mereka dan ... keduanya dipangkuanku, mu-mungkin salah satu dari mereka menekan suatu tombol. Ta-tapi aku -um, maksudku kami semua selamat."

"Berdua? Dipangkuanmu? _Huh_?" Bagi Athrun Zala, tak ada yang lebih angker daripada kemarahan _Cagalli Yula Athha_. Ia sudah bersiap dan berpasrah diri atas kemurkaan Cagalli, tapi tak di sangka ia malah menyandarkan kepala pada bahu sang Admiral. Membuat Athrun merasa lega dan tersenyum lebar. "Syukurlah, kalian semua baik-baik saja."

"Iya memang, tapi setelah itu mereka semua menangis memanggil ibunya. Bukannya menolong, semua prajurit yang berada di sana malah menertawakanku. Hhh ... sangat -sungguh melengkapi satu bulanku yang ... melelahkan."

Senyum manis menghiasi wajah Cagalli, "Apa kau senang?" Suaranya terdengar tulus.

"Apa kau tak cemburu melihatku bersama mereka?" Athrun balas bertanya.

"Sedikit." Akui Cagalli, membuat Athrun menyeringai.

"Jangan! Lebih baik aku menunggumu untuk selamanya. _Nee_ Cagalli ... seharusnya kau memperingatkanku untuk membawa _diaper_ bila mengajak 'mereka'? Mereka mengompol saat kuajak menaiki Justice? Hh ... Untuk sementara ini, aku tak mau mengendarai MS itu selama sebulan sebelum mereka membersihkannya sampai mengkilap, disemprot desinfektan, dinetralisir, diberi pengharum ruangan -"

Cagalli terkikik kecil, "Kau berlebihan Athrun. Apa boleh buat mereka hanya gadis usia tiga tahun, seharusnya kau menyadari itu?"

"Hhh ... kau benar. Apa kau tak lelah menghadapi keemp -lima setan cilik itu semua sendirian? Dan kenapa kau harus membuat semua janji aneh itu? Seharusnya aku berkencan denganmu bukan mereka?"

"Setan? Aneh, saat mereka baru lahir, kau menyebutnya 'malaikat'. Dan Tuan Zala, kau sendiri yang berjanji pada mereka. Kalau kau ada waktu luang kau akan mengajak mereka berjalan-jalan? Bukankah kau berjanji padaku akan mengajak mereka 'berkencan' setiap minggunya dan aku -"

"Hhh ... karena saat bayi mereka sangat menggemaskan, saat 'kencan'... tak kusangka akan begitu ... melela -um ... se-sedikit menyenangkan. Memang aku berjanji, tapi tak seperti itu maksudku. Mereka sudah dewasa Cagalli! Gadis dengan usia 18, 17, 16 tahun -ya ... kecuali si kembar tiga tahun. Mereka bisa menjaga diri tanpa harus kutemani, aku seperti _bodyguard_ mereka saja!"

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan mereka tak boleh mempunyai _bodyguard_ laki-laki apalagi kekasih -"

"Tak boleh! Mereka masih anak-anak, belum cukup umur." Sergah Athrun cepat.

_'Kalau menyangkut kekasih, pasti ia akan mengatakan mereka masih anak-anak! Dasar ayah super protektif!'_ Cagalli menghela nafas.

"Aku sudah menepati janji, jadi ... boleh aku menagih janjimu, Nyonya Zala?"

"Kalau aku menolak?"

"Haruskah aku memaksamu?" Athrun mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Um ... tak perlu ... semua untuk yang berulang tahun besok!" Ulang tahun sang Admiral, suami dari penguasa Orb dijadikan libur nasional, sekaligus libur panjang perayaan Halloween.

"_Semua_?" Athrun menyeringai nakal, sayang ... Cagalli tak melihat raut wajahnya. "Aku boleh memilih tempat kencan kita 'kan?" Lanjutnya. Seringai Athrun semakin lebar.

"Apakah ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?" Tanya Cagalli polos.

Ia berpikir sejenak, tak lama, seringai genit menghiasi wajah Athrun. "Hmm ... mungkin tidak."

Sensasi geli menyelimuti Cagalli. Alis Cagalli terangkat. Ia sadar arti dari pandangan suaminya itu, "Lalu ...?" Ia hanya mengikuti permainannya.

"Apa kau lelah? Seharian ini bekerja seharian?" Tanya Athrun.

"Sedikit. Aku bekerja selama seharian ini, agar besok aku bisa merayakan peringatan kelahiranmu. _I'm all yours_!"

"_Perfect_! Kalau begitu ... kita tak usah ke mana-mana." Athrun berdiri, membuat Cagalli menatapnya heran. Tanpa meminta ijin, ia menggendong Cagalli _a la bridal style_. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar pribadi mereka. "Cukup ... mengurung diri di kamar kita saja satu hari penuh."

Cagalli tersadar dari keterkejutannya, ia tertawa kecil, mengalungkan lengannya di leher Athrun. Ia menatapnya nakal. "Kau tak romantis Tuan Zala~ kita pasti bosan seharian di sana~" Ia mencoba menggoda Athrun dengan suara genitnya.

"Ah~ tenang saja, akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa romantis dan kau **takkan** bosan, Nyonya Zala. Nah, ayo kita buat setan -maksudku malaikat kecil lagi. Kali ini aku ingin laki-laki!"

"Hmm? Mengapa? Agar aku bisa berkencan dengannya?"

"**Never**! Supaya ia bisa menjadi teman kencan putri-putri manja kita. Dan aku bisa menguasaimu seutuhnya."

Cagalli mencubit gemas salah satu pipi suaminya. "Aw~ dasar _Raja_ pencemburu egois ..."

Athrunpun nyengir, menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih. "Memang. Kalau itu datangnya darimu, _Your Highness_."

Cagalli terkikik kecil, sebelum mencium pipi Athrun dengan mesra. Dan pintu kamar mereka tertutup sempurna.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**Pojok curcol/curhat Nel:** *lirik atas* sebenarnya nggak mo dibuat sepanjang ini -.-" ara~. Pertama kali buat semiAU, hasilnya ... agak ancur *pundungbawahkolong* kalau ada sesuatu yang 'aneh' mohon maklum ini buatnya udah lama and re-readnya super cepat. T^T

Dibawah ini cuma selingan bisa di baca atau di lewatkan xp~

Sebelumnya, sekali lagi ... Happy Birthday Athrun Zala :3

* * *

Tanpa mereka sadari beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka mulai dari awal sampai mereka menghilang di balik pintu kamar utama Mansion Athha-Zala.

Mereka bersembunyi di balik salah satu kamar yang paling dekat dengan kantor Cagalli. Karena takut ketahuan dan tak mau ambil pusing dengan kemurkaan _sang ratu singa,_ bahkan bicarapun masih berbisik walau pasangan bahagia itu telah pergi.

"Eww ..."

"Menjijikkan."

"Pasangan mesum."

"Cecan wan mwawacicat icu apa?"

Yang barusan adalah suara keempat -err ... kelima putri mereka.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?" Kali ini Dearka penasaran. Ia berbisik lirih pada seseorang disebelahnya.

"'Setan dan malaikat itu apa?' Ehm ... setan di neraka dan malaikat di surga." Miriallia menjelaskan singkat. Lebih tertarik mengintip apa yang akan dilakukan Athrun dan Cagalli.

"Penjelasan apa itu?" Dearka _sweatdrop_.

"Tidakkah itu romantis anak-anak ...," Manna ikut bersuara seraya menghapus air di sela-sela matanya.

"Seharusnya mereka melihat sekitar!"

"Huh! Ayah sok pamer."

"Tak tahu malu, lihat umur mereka!"

Ketiga putri mereka kembali mengeluh.

"Biar kubunuh Zala, beraninya ia akan membuat anak di depan mataku dan menyakiti adikku!" Tiba-tiba Kira Yamato memaksa menerobos barikade yang menghalangi jalannya. Tentu saja mereka tak mengijinkan.

"Koreksi! Kakakmu!" Sahut Miriallia. Yang dhiraukan saja oleh Kira.

"S-siapa yang melepas ikatan Kira -Shinn?" Dearka bertanya pada pria dibelakangnya.

"B-bukan aku! Lagipula siapa yang bisa melawan Ultimate Coordinator!?" Shinn berkilah. Wajahnya cemberut.

Yzak mulai tak sabar lagi. Wajahnya yang sudah berkerut karena faktor 'u', makin berkerut karena kesal. Ia berdesis tajam. "**Ingatkan aku untuk tak membunuh Zala karena membuang-buang waktuku!**" Setelah mengungkapkan isi hati terdalamnya ia pun pergi dengan murka.

"Yzak, t-tunggu!" Shiho berteriak mengejar suaminya.

_Likewise!_

"Wicin wuanyak wicu apa maman cwin?" Si kembar, bungsu dari Zala kembali bertanya. Dan sukses membuat semua penghuni kamar itu ... _sweatdrop_!

"Err, _translate please_?" Dearka kembali memecah keheningan.

"Bikin anak itu apa Paman Shinn?" Mirillia kembali menjelaskan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada kamar utama Athrun dan Cagalli.

Semua mengalihkan pandangan pada Shinn, kecuali Miriallia. Wajah Shinn memucat. Ia panik setengah koma. Keringat dingin mengucur deras. Bahkan pemuda yang suka teriak-teriak dalam 'Destiny'pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dihadapan duo makhluk usia tiga tahun. Ia menelan ludah. "A-apa a-aku? Err ... ada yang bisa membantu?"

"Hmm ... kegiatan memasukkan adik kalian ke dalam perut ibu kalian ... dan hanya ayah kalian yang bisa melakukannya." Jelas Mwu yang kembali membuat suasana hening, sehening kuburan. Mereka memandangnya aneh, termasuk si kembar. "A-apa!? Aku hanya mencoba membantu." Balasnya polos.

"Penjelasan paling _sesat_ yang pernah kudengar." Andrew menggeleng.

"Hei!" Mwu protes. "Setidaknya mereka diam dan tak protes!"

"Itu karena mereka tak mengerti." Balas Andrew tak mau kalah.

Kedua pilot paling sepuh itupun berdebat sendiri. Membuat para pahlawan muda lain menghela nafas panjang. Murrue memijit pelipisnya.

"K-kemana Nona Lacus?" Shinn bertanya mengalihkan topik.

"Menghentikan Jendral Yamato." Jawab Luna cepat.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Shinn tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Kira bisa takluk dengan mudah pada si kalem lemah lembut gemulai, Lacus Clyne-Yamato.

"Menyeret Kira." Jawab Luna singkat, cepat dan padat. Cukup membuat suasana menjadi sunyi.

_Sweatdrop!_

Sebelum semua protes, Luna menyela, "Jangan dibayangkan!" Semua pun mengangguk setuju, dengan diam-diam menelan ludah.

"Apa pesta kejutan ulang tahun Athrun-_san _malam ini dibatalkan?" Meyrin membuka topik awal dan alasan kedatangan mereka ke Orb.

"Tentu saja tidak, cuma ... kita harus menunggu sampai ...," Murrue mencoba menjelaskan dan ...

Mwu menyelesaikan dengan seringai nakalnya. "Mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan itu dengan anak di tangan mereka. Hahaha, masa muda memang menyenangkan!"

Sedangkan yang lain mendengar itu menghela nafas berat bersama-sama, kecuali Manna dan si kembar.

_Sigh..._

* * *

**Many Thanks,**

**Fighting!**

**Nel ^o^)9**

* * *

"Lacus sayang~! Keluarkan aku dari lemari sialan ini!" Kira menggedor-gedor lemari makanan di dapur. Entah bagaimana caranya Lacus bisa menyeretnya kemari. Sedangkan ia menjaga tepat didepannya.

"Ara-ara~ tidak, sampai Cagalli mempunyai malaikat kecil lagi~" Jawab Lacus dengan suara sebening kristal. Senyum ramah menghiasi wajah _angelic_-nya.

Kira terbelalak. Ia berhenti menggedor pintu lemari. Wajahnya memucat. "_E-ettou_ itu 'kan s-sembilan bulan lagi?" Tanyanya gugup.

Lagi-lagi Lacus menjawab dengan ramah dan polos seraya memberi anggukan kecil. "Hm-mm."

Sang Ultimate Coordinatorpun harus sabar menunggu di dalam lemari selama beberapa bulan lamanya (?).

* * *

**The Real End -..-a"**


End file.
